


Flawed Existence

by apckrfan



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire sees John after school Monday following detention because he seeks her out for a ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawed Existence

"Hi," she said after closing her locker and seeing John standing a few down from hers.

"Hey," he said. 

"How was the rest of your weekend?" 

"Oh, you know, Dad and me, we kicked back and watched the Bulls game together." 

She frowned a little. Somehow she hadn't gotten the impression that was the way things were in John's house. "That bad?" 

He shrugged. "At my house, Princess, there isn't much else." 

"Sorry," she said. "Are you going home now?" 

"Probably," he said. 

"Want a ride?" 

"From you?" 

"No, the other person offering." 

"Well, then, sure, from her I'll take a ride," he said, falling into step beside her. She noticed then that he was limping. So there'd been a reason he'd come to her, wanting a ride but not being able to directly ask for one. 

"Did he do something to you?" she asked once in her car. 

"When doesn't he?" 

"John, quit being cryptic. I'm asking a question." 

"He wasn't too happy to find out that I got more detention while serving detention." 

"I told you to stop." 

"Yeah, well, Vernon's a prick; I couldn't let him get the last word." 

"Was it worth it?" 

He shrugged. "At the time? Sure." 

She sighed softly and started her car. 

"You're not worried someone's going to see you leaving with me?" 

"No," she said. 

"Why not?" 

"You have someone else to ask for a ride home?" 

"No," he admitted. 

"Well then." 

"This isn't the direction I live, Princess." 

"I'm aware of that," she said. 

"Where are you taking me?" 

"To my house." 

"Why exactly?" 

"Someone has to look at your leg." 

"It's fine." 

"John, you didn't want to walk home. You don't think I know you wouldn't have asked me for a ride if it wasn't killing you to walk on it." 

"What are you going to do about it?" 

"I don't know," she shrugged. "I have bandages and stuff at the house." 

"I've never seen you need that stuff." 

"My brother did. He was a three sport letterman. He was always getting hurt." 

"Oh," he said. "Listen, I'm fine. Really." 

"Well, see, my ride, my conditions." 

"Jesus. I just want to go home." 

"Really? You're in a hurry to get there?" 

"So, you can hang out for a while. Do your homework." 

He scoffed. 

"Watch TV while I do my homework." 

"You kidnapping me, Claire?" 

"Once I've looked at your leg, you're free to go." 

"But only when you're ready to drive me home?" 

"Pretty much." 

"You're kind of crazy, you know that?" 

"So I've been told," she said with a shrug. "Sorry, John, I know you want people to ignore what goes on with you, but I can't do that." 

"You did just fine until this weekend." 

"I didn't know anything about you! Now I do, I can't just go back to not knowing. It doesn't work like that." 

"Sure you can. Everyone else does." 

She glanced at him, eyes wide while they were stopped at a red light. 

"You mean, people know?" 

"Some," he shrugged. "Not like the extent of it, no, but they have an idea. I mean, I always have a rational excuse for anything visible." 

"And they do nothing?" 

"What's to do? I'll be done in May." 

"They could take you out of your house." 

"And do what with me? Put me in foster care? Have you met many foster kids, Claire? I've heard horror stories about some foster homes out there. At least at my house I know what I'm getting." 

"But you get hurt there!" 

"Not all the time," he said with a shrug. 

She had no response to that evidently as they drove the rest of the way to her house in silence. He knew where her house was, of course. He'd never seen it or imagined being close to it. He followed her, appreciating the fact that she was walking at his pace without saying a word about it. 

"No one's home?" he asked. 

"No." 

"Oh," he said, waiting for her direction as far as where they were going to go. 

"You walked around school all day so it must not be too terribly bad. You can make it up the stairs," she said, gesturing to them as she set her keys and books on a table in the living room. 

"Uh, yeah," he said. 

He followed her up there, surprised when she led him to a bathroom. 

"Sit," she said, indicating the toilet. "Where is it?" 

"Princess." 

"John, I'm not arguing with you about this." 

He lifted the leg of his pants up and he could tell she did all she could to hold her reaction in. It was pretty bad. 

"What?" 

He could tell she was trying to process it. 

"Not as fun playing nurse as you thought, huh?" 

"No, that's not it. I just. How long ago did that happen?" 

"I don't know, yesterday sometime." 

"And you've done nothing for it?" 

"I don't have anything for it besides good old soap and water, Princess." 

"Oh," she said. 

"That's why I have scars," he said with a shrug. 

"Well, I don't think I can do anything to stop that from scarring." 

"Yeah, I know," he said. 

"I can't believe you just let that go all day," she said as she started getting stuff together she'd need to help him. 

She was quiet as she cleaned the fist-sized area of cuts on his calf. She was careful and gentle as she put ointment on them. She put way more on than was necessary, but he supposed they looked bad enough to warrant a little extra. One was already obviously going to get infected. 

"What did this?" 

"These brass knuckle-like things he's got," he admitted hesitantly. He hated telling her any of it, but she wasn't running away screaming after seeing a pretty bad result of his dad's temper. 

"God," she whispered, probably pretty horrified but she was doing her best not to show it. He gave her credit for that. 

The things had points coming off of each ring that while not real long were sharp so a small area on his leg looked as though he'd been scratched by multiple cats. Some were deeper than others like the one he knew was probably on its way to being infected. 

"Are you going to get in trouble coming home like this?" 

"Nah, he's probably forgotten already anyway." 

"Why don't you keep stuff in your room?" 

"Does it really matter at this point? What's one more mark?" 

"Yes, but," she said, clearly frustrated. 

"Don't worry your pretty head about it. Two more months and I'm gone." 

"I know, but a lot can happen in two months." 

He shrugged as she unrolled some gauze to wrap around his leg and medical tape to fasten the gauze with. She had nice hands he noticed, no marks or anything on them. Of course where would she get them? 

He'd thought of that, that once his parents found out he was planning on leaving the abuse could be upped to the point he didn't walk away from it. 

"You think I've told them I'm leaving, Princess? No. Graduation I'll be walking off into the sunset just like John Wayne. They'll never know because I'm not taking anything with me but the money I've saved up selling my weed." 

"They don't know about the money?" 

"No!" 

"Well, that's good at least," she said. "I still can't believe you walked around on this all day. Why didn't you go to the nurse?" 

"I thought I could make it, and I did. It was just the walking home part that seemed pretty difficult by the end of school." 

"I can imagine," she said. "Is that too tight?" she asked. 

"Huh?" he said, clearing his throat softly. 

She glanced at him, blushing a deep, deep red as a result of seeing that he was reacting to her touching him. He couldn't help it. An attractive chick was touching him in a way no other chick had before. Not like this at least. Yeah, he was going to react. 

"Sorry," he said with a shrug. 

"Why are you apologizing?" She refused to avert her eyes. 

"I, uh," he glanced away first. "That's a little more than what you signed up for today." 

She leaned up then and kissed him. It was a pretty nice kiss as kisses went. She parted her lips even, darting her tongue into his mouth. He responded. How could he resist? She drew away after a few minutes, kissing his lower lip before pulling away completely. 

"What was that for?" 

She shrugged. "How do you know what I was signing up for today, John?" 

"I don't, but I'm sure that seeing me get a hard-on from you doing nothing remotely sexual wasn't anywhere on your agenda." 

"Well, not one I hadn't caused I guess." 

He chuckled. "Well, you kneeling in front of me like that put ideas in my head I guess. What can I say?" 

She rolled her eyes. He suspected she knew he'd had the reaction without the help of thoughts going through his head. He just liked her touching him because despite the fact she hadn't before the other day she was pretty good at it. 

"You didn't answer my question, though. Is that too tight?" 

"Uh, my jeans are a bit at the moment. The wrapping? No, it's fine." 

"Okay, good," she said, pushing the leg of his jeans down slowly and kissed him again. 

"Have you taken any Advil or anything?" 

"No," he said, trying not to sound annoyed. 

She stood then, opening a medicine cabinet and grabbing a bottle. She poured a couple into the palm of his hand, handing him a glass of water. 

"Here," she said. 

"I don't need them." 

"It'll help with the pain and swelling." 

"You get a lot of headaches, Princess?" 

"No, but I do get cramps," she said with a shrug. 

He had no response to that, for some reason not expecting that answer to come from her. He took the pills because he knew somehow she wasn't letting him out of the bathroom without taking them. He gave her the glass back empty and stood from the toilet. 

"So, now what?" 

"Are you hungry?" 

"Hungry?" 

"Yes, you know, food. I could heat up a pizza or make something if you are." 

"Figured your mom would be here to do that sort of thing for you." 

"Mom and Dad are out of town for the week." 

"Oh?" he asked. 

"Yes, no one knows and I'd appreciate it if you don't tell anyone because I don't want any parties here this week." 

"Not sure who I'd tell that'd come over here, but your secret is safe with me." 

"Thank you. So?" 

He slid his hand to her cheek and drew her to him to kiss her again. 

"Your parents are gone and you are asking me about food?" 

"Well, you could be hungry." 

"I am, but not for anything in your kitchen." 

"You're hurt." 

"I walked around on it all day." 

She did the most incredible thing then, sliding her hand to the front of his jeans and unfastened them. She reached inside of them and he groaned when she touched him. 

"You sure are getting the hang of that," he murmured as she stroked him. He was already hard so she didn't have to stroke too much to get him fully ready. 

She broke the kiss then, drawing her hand away and he was about to accuse her of being the biggest tease in the world except she took his hand and led him out of the bathroom. 

"It's exactly how I pictured it," he said of her very feminine and pretty opulent bedroom. Certainly even something as basic as her bed was better than his. He was lucky to have a mattress on the floor. 

"You pictured my room?" 

He shrugged. "Sure, you know, Saturday night wondered what you might look like sleeping." 

"You weren't sleeping," she asked, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. 

"Nah." 

"You could've called me." 

"It was pretty late." 

"I have my own line." 

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, watching as she worked the buttons on his flannel shirt. She slid it open and off once she'd unbuttoned the few he'd bothered to do. He slid the T-shirt he wore underneath it up and off, joining her on the bed. 

The other day at school, the closet had been too cramped for them to do too much exploring. At least the way he'd wanted to. Today, though, in her rather large bed he had all the room he needed. He leaned up to kiss her and she joined him in laying on the bed. 

He was immensely thorough. He particularly liked the spot just under her ear that made her make the most arousing sound he'd ever heard. His hands slid under her shirt, pushing it up as he reached for one of her breasts. He felt her pulse pick up a bit at the contact, taking the spot on her neck he'd just been kissing between his teeth to nip at it gently. 

He took a break, sliding the shirt up and off. He took a moment to appreciate her. Even her bra was nice, a sheer lacy number that kept her nipples hidden from his perusal until he reached behind her to undo the clasp there. 

"Don't," he said as she moved to put an arm in front of her. She stopped, watching him as he looked at her. If he wasn't already hard he would be now from just this view. 

He didn't say anything again for a long time. His mouth and tongue were too busy covering every inch of her he could. He thought her breasts were his favorite spot until he tasted her. Her skirt had long ago joined her shirt on the floor beside the bed. Her panties followed a few minutes ago. 

She was wet for him, welcoming his tongue as he slid it between her folds there before finding her nub. Her hands went to his hair, running through it. No doubt she was trying to discourage him from stopping. As if he could. He lapped at the moisture there, savoring the taste of her before sliding a finger inside of her. Her sounds were almost as much of a turn on as her physical reaction to what he was doing. 

She came pretty suddenly, but he wasn't close to stopping what he was doing. He slid his arms under her hips, tugging her off the bed just a little. Judging by how fast she finished the second time she liked when he did that a lot. 

He sat up then, reaching for his wallet before sliding his jeans off. He'd never refastened them so they slid off without any effort. He slid his briefs off, too, finding the packet he kept in his wallet to put it on. 

"One favor, Princess?" he asked. 

"Oh God, I think I'd grant you anything right now." 

He chuckled softly. "I'll keep that in mind for next time, but I just need you to not get mad at me if all that doctoring you just did comes undone." 

He saw the look in her eyes then, fleeting but it was there. She'd forgotten for the last few minutes why he'd come to her house to begin with. 

"I have more bandages." 

He slid on top of her then, between her legs where he'd wanted to be more than anything on Saturday but a closet at school just seemed wrong on so many levels for a girl like her. Her fingers clutched his shoulders and she gave a soft cry when he'd slid all of the way inside of her. He waited for a few minutes, giving both of them time to adjust to her being around him in this way. Soon, though, he began moving, pressing himself deeper inside of her. While as gentle as he could be, he needed that more than he thought he needed to breathe just then. It was an instinct, a compulsion; to be as deep inside of her as he could be, to fill her as completely as he could. She didn't seem to mind, pressing herself into his thrusts as if she felt the same instinct he did. Maybe she did, he'd never been with anyone like her before. 

He slid his hand between their bodies, a fingertip finding her sensitive spot so he could bring her off one more time before he came. Whether it was because he was inside of her at the same time he had no idea but she finished pretty intensely, squeezing around him nice and tight. Her doing that, clenching around his hardness was his undoing. 

"You sure your parents are gone?" he asked when he came back from the bathroom a little later. 

"Yes," she said. "Why?" 

He slid into bed beside her, drawing her dainty soft pink comforter (which probably had some fancy name he didn't know) around them. He gathered her to him. She was on her side, but that just meant he fit behind her all the better. 

"I just want to make sure I'm not going to get shot if they walk in right now." 

"No, they're gone all week." 

"Yeah?" 

"Mm hmm." 

"Can I come home with you again tomorrow?" 

She turned then to face him. "Do you have to go home tonight?" 

"Well," he frowned. "You want me to stay here?" 

"Sure," she said with a shrug. "I could drive you to your house in the morning for clothes." 

"You'd do that?" he asked. 

It was her turn to frown. "Why wouldn't I?" 

"I don't know, people would see you." 

"Give you a ride to school?" 

"Some may have seen you leave with me today." 

"I don't care." 

"A neighbor." 

She laughed softly. "I never do anything wrong. My neighbors aren't watching me on the off chance I have a guy stay with me." 

"You sure?" 

"Mm hmm," she said, running a fingertip along his jaw. "If you'll get in trouble, though, forget it. I don't want to have to bandage up any other parts of you." 

"He doesn't touch the important parts, Princess." 

"What parts would those be?" 

He chuckled. "I think I just got done demonstrating them." 

"I'm serious." 

"I should go home tonight," he admitted after a few minutes of silence. "No saying what time, though." 

"Okay," she whispered and he could tell she was relieved he was honest with her. It was tempting to say fuck his dad, but this time it wouldn't just be on his conscious that he'd deliberately fucked up knowing the consequences. He wouldn't put that on Claire. 

"I do have one more in my wallet if you want to use it, just let me know." 

"Any suggestions on how I let you know?" 

He chuckled, sliding a hand along her hip. "Smoke signals?" 

"I'm fresh out of fire." 

"I bet I can find a spot or two hot enough on you to make them." 

She giggled softly, eyes fluttering closed. Fluttering, not a word he would normally think of but hers did just exactly that. 

"Maybe after a while," he said, groaning softly as she turned away from him again. Her ass brushed up against him and he couldn't help but react a little. 

"A while," she murmured and he chuckled. 

"You hungry?" she asked a couple of hours later. 

"Seems to me that you asked me that earlier and it led us here." 

"Im asking again." 

"Yeah, sure, whatever you want," he said, following her downstairs. He had to admit as much as he hated to, his leg did feel better. It wasn't a huge improvement, but the throbbing that had been persistently present since yesterday was a little less. He wasn't sure if it was the ointment or the gauze binding the wounds a little but whatever it was it was better. 

Then, maybe it was her and not what she'd done at all. 

She led him to a laundry room off the kitchen. He watched as she looked in a deep freezer to see what they had. 

"No pizza," she said, sounding a little disappointed. 

"It's all right we can eat whatever. I'm not picky." 

"We could order one." 

"Claire, whatever you want." 

"I can't believe they didn't leave me anything good in here." 

He glanced in the deep freeze and saw quite an assortment of things, mostly meat and stuff. So, yeah, nothing a teenager could heat up real quick when they were home alone for a week. It wasn't empty by any means, there was just nothing quick and convenient in there. 

"Really, Princess?" 

"Sorry, I'm sure that sounds terrible, I don't mean it like that. I mean there's food here and everything, but I don't want to have to cook every day!" 

He followed her to the kitchen then. 

"I'll help," he offered. 

"You should be off that leg." 

"I was on it all day." 

"That doesn't mean you should be on it. Sit at the table; I'll get you something to drink. You can turn the TV on if you want." 

"Why do you have a TV in your kitchen? I thought families like yours sat at the table together and talked about your day." 

"Well, yeah, we do that. We don't do it every day. We did when my brother and I were little, I guess, but not so much anymore. My mom watches stuff while she's in here cooking or doing dishes. She does the bills and stuff at the desk," she said, gesturing to the desk that was built into kitchen so it blended in with the cupboards and everything. There was a phone there above the desk. Claire (and her brother) had sat at that desk more times than she could count before her parents had invested in their own line. 

"Soaps?" 

She laughed a little. "Sometimes, I'm sure." 

"I could stay tomorrow night if the offer was legitimate and not spur of the moment as the result of an orgasm." 

"It wasn't because I'd had an orgasm. Why would tomorrow night be okay and not tonight?" 

"Well, I'd have to talk to my friend to get him to cover for me if my parents called his house looking for me. It's kind of late to do that now for tonight. Mom and Dad aren't much for straying from the plan so last minute changes throw them off kilter a bit." 

"He'd do that?" 

"Sure. His mom's done it for me a couple of times, assuming I've just needed to get out of the house after a bad night." 

"Why not go there then?" 

"I do, but sometimes I just like to be wherever." 

"Oh," she said. 

"What's the look for?" 

"What look?" 

"The 'I'm mad at you for what you just said' look. I've seen it on my parents' faces enough to recognize it. I didn't say anything wrong. I don't think I did anyway." 

"No," she said, turning the stove on. Evidently macaroni and cheese won out, judging by the pot of water she was putting on to boil and the box she'd pulled out of a cupboard. 

"Then what?" 

"It's nothing." 

He stood then, walking to where she was by the stove waiting for the water to boil. He slid his arms to her hips, drawing her to him. She hadn't gotten completely dressed again, wearing a night shirt that fell about mid-thigh and a pair of panties he'd mentioned she needn't bother with but she'd put them on anyway. He tugged the shirt up a little so he could touch her skin. 

"Claire, come on, you don't lie well. What's up?" 

"Wherever would be girls' houses?" 

"Oh," he said. "Well, no, I mean, I don't know anyone who doesn't have parents' so barring sneaking through their window that wouldnt be possible. I wouldnt do that because if I got caught, they'd call my parents and then I'd be in for a world of hurt not just for sneaking into someone's room but for lying to them." 

"That would stop you?" 

"Yeah, because she'd get in trouble, too." 

"I get it." 

"The princess gets jealous. Who would have known?" 

"I don't! I'm not. I just," she shrugged. 

He leaned down to kiss her. "Just what?" 

"It'd be nice to do something with you you've never done before." 

"I've never slept all night with a girl before." 

"But you've slept with them before?" 

"Well, sure, you know, like we did. You know, fall asleep after sex. Not many. You'd be surprised. Guys always get the bad rep about not being able to get out of bed and get dressed fast enough, but I can count on one hand and still have a finger left for how many girls have wanted me to stick around for very long afterward." 

"Why?" 

He shrugged. "I don't know. You'd have to ask them. If you want names I can get them for you. I imagine there are a few possible reasons. I'm not their boyfriend and they don't want to give me the impression they think of me like that. The high from the weed we smoked wore off and they don't like me so much anymore. They had an itch and I helped them scratch it so the need for me was done. I don't know, I'm not them and I've never asked. I just leave." 

"Huh. And you're okay with that?" 

"It doesn't really matter if I'm okay with it or not, I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted. I do that at home already. And none of them have asked me to spend the night." 

"That's because their parents were home probably." 

"It doesn't matter the reason. You're the first to do that, and I wish I could." 

"I know. I wouldn't want you to if you're going to get in trouble and hurt." 

"Why do you think I'm going home later? If it was just me having to deal with the consequences I'd say fuck it, but you'd feel guilty." 

"I would feel awful." 

"I dont want to do anything to make you feel awful," he whispered, sliding a hand to the front of her panties. 

"Is that all you think about?" 

He shrugged. "You're very attractive and I like the shirt. Plus you haven't said no yet. Sue me." 

"You used the last one." 

"I can pull out." 

"You've done that before?" 

"No," he said honestly. "I've never without protection." 

She bit her lower lip as he slid his hand inside of her panties, fingertip sliding over her nub on his way to entering her with it. 

"Or," he said, sliding her hand to the front of his jeans. "We could both do the job for each other." 

"Here?" 

"Why not?" 

"It's the kitchen." 

"Yeah," he said, sliding his finger deep inside of her which made her gasp. He loved that sound so he withdrew his finger and slid it inside of her again, hoping for the same reaction. She gave it to him so he did it again. And again, listening to her breath accelerate as he thrust his finger in and out of her. 

"Nu uh, don't do that," he whispered when she leaned in to kiss and bite his shoulder. 

"Do what?" 

"Bite anywhere on me to try to stop from making sounds," he said, pushing her panties down and out of the way. 

"But, I" 

"I like them," he said, using his free hand to work his jeans open and slide her hand inside of them. "Very much. See? Now if you're kissing me to kiss me, that's fine, but I didn't sense that was why you were doing it." 

"No," she whispered. 

"Don't be embarrassed or think I'm going to laugh at you. Not going to happen. It excites me to know you're excited so this is good for both of us." 

He used his free hand to cup her cheek, tilting her face up toward his so he could kiss her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she met it. He slid a second finger inside of her as she ran her thumb along his tip. She took the wetness there and spread it along his head and shaft so she could stroke him more smoothly. She slid her hand lower, cupping his sac and sliding her thumb along the base of him which was about his undoing. No one usually touched him there and he for whatever reason liked it. 

"Push my jeans down, Princess," he whispered, breaking the kiss only long enough to say that. She did as he asked, though judging by her enthusiasm in doing it it wasn't a hard request to fulfill. She included his briefs, too, which was good. 

She drew her shirt higher up then he had it to get his fingers inside of her with her free hand, bringing his tip against her skin there. He groaned into the kiss as she continued stroking him, seemingly encouraging him to finish on her stomach. He'd never done that before, never daring to. He'd gotten hand jobs before, but they weren't mostly naked while giving it to him. There didn't seem to be any other option than their hand or on himself, which happened most of the time because they always seemed to take their hand away at just the time he finished. That didn't seem to be on her mind just now, though. 

"Oh God, don't stop," she said when he drew his fingers out of her. She sounded pretty desperate and he couldn't help but get even more turned on that he'd made her sound like that. He chuckled softly, finding her nub and stroking it. 

"Not stopping," he murmured. "Not sure I could even if I wanted to right now." 

"Me neither." 

He brought her over the edge just before she did the same to him. She didn't draw her hand away or move him so he couldn't finish on her stomach. Her hand stilled for the most part, though she continued sliding her fingertips along his shaft. She didn't seem to even be aware she was doing it and he certainly didn't mind. 

"My water's boiling," she whispered after they both took a few minutes to collect themselves. 

"I'd say." 

"I said water," she repeated with a laugh. 

"Oh," he said. "That, too, yeah." 

"I should" 

"I can put the noodles in the pan and stir them until you get back." 

"You're sure?" 

"Positive. I'm not a Neanderthal, Claire." 

"I wasn't implying that, it's just," she shrugged. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a guest, you offered me food and now I'm doing part of the work. I get it. Go clean up, I'm not going to think you committed some horrible faux pas." 

"You don't have to?" 

He slid his hand between her legs lower again, grazing her slit with his fingertip before drawing it away. He brought it to his mouth, watching her closely to see if she'd look away while he licked it. 

"Nah," he said, chuckling softly at the blush on her cheeks. "I'm just fine." 

  
***  


He was at her locker again at the end of school the next day. She was expecting him today, though, so she wasn't surprised. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you with a backpack before." 

"Yeah, well, uh, I've never come to school knowing I wasn't going home before. Unless you want me to open it and show everyone here what's inside of it." 

"Uh, no, that's probably okay." 

He chuckled. "It's just a change of clothes, Claire." 

"That's all you brought?" 

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Would you be disappointed if I said yes?" 

"Disappointed?" She shrugged. "I guess a little. I wouldn't be mad or anything. I mean, if you didn't want to again or something well, then that's fine. I didn't ask you to spend the night just for that." 

"That's good to know," he said. He pressed her up against a locker next to hers. She tried to get mad that he was doing that here where anyone could see them, but she had too many vivid memories of what he felt like pressed up against her without clothes on that she couldn't get mad. "I can assure you I want to and have since I walked into the library and saw you sitting there." 

He leaned toward her, kissing her and God help her she kissed him back. She had no business doing that here in the middle of school but she couldn't stop herself any more than she could stop breathing or her heart beating. 

"We should go before I get another detention for making out with you in the hall," she said when he broke the kiss. 

He chuckled softly. "Mr. Vernon wouldn't know what to do then. He couldn't very well put us together, could he?" 

She smirked a little at that. "Let's go." 

"You're walking better," she said when they were in her car. 

"Yeah, a little. It seems that you have a natural knack for nursing or something because it feels and looks much better today." 

"I'm glad," she said. 

"Thank you," he said and she knew it was hard for him to say that. 

"You're welcome." 

"You helped your brother a few times I bet?" 

"Yeah, I did," she said, surprised he remembered that she'd mentioned her brother was an athlete in high school. "He was always getting hurt and sometimes he couldn't bandage himself." 

"He was lucky to have you." 

"I guess it paid off for you yesterday anyway." 

"I'd ask where you've been all of my life but I already know the answer." 

"I've been the same place I always have been, John." 

"Yeah, I know," he said. 

"Did you really know who I was when you walked into detention?" 

"Are you really asking me that?" 

"Yes." 

"Who doesn't know who you are?" 

She wasn't sure what to say to that, she supposed he had a point there. 

"I didn't think you'd ever talk to me or anything. I certainly didn't expect you to react when I was going at it with Vernon, but I knew who you were." 

They didn't waste any time finding her bed when they got to her house. They both knew why they were there. He'd brought more than two with him today. He chuckled at the blush that crept to her skin  everywhere  when he showed her just how many he had in his backpack after they'd used the first one. 

Her parents called after they'd showered together and gotten dressed again to eat the pizza she ordered. The conversation wasn't real long, assuring themselves that she wasn't having wild parties during the school week while they were gone most likely. He had no idea what normal parents did or said when they called their kids. 

"You know," she said, sliding a fingertip along his arm later in the night when they were naked again. Neither seemed to want to go to sleep despite knowing they had to get up in the morning. 

"Hmm?" 

"If you need some place to come when you just want to go wherever my window is always open." 

"I'd get you in trouble." 

"You wouldn't. I'd tell my parents you got into a fight with your parents and they'd believe me." 

"They would believe I'm sneaking into your bedroom because of a fight with my parents?" 

"Sure! I'm the good girl, remember?" 

He chuckled. "If only they knew." 

"Yeah, well, they're never going to find out any different." 

"You leave your window unlocked, Princess?" 

"No one's ever tried to sneak in before, so yes. I mean, when we leave for like vacation or something I lock it." 

"I'll keep it in mind then." 

"You could call me first, too. I have my own line." 

"You mentioned that." 

"Well, then I'd make sure it was unlocked." 

She reached over to the nightstand where his stash of rubbers was and grabbed one before sliding on top of him. 

"Again? Already? Are you a nympho or something?" 

"I don't know, am I?" 

"I don't know, but I'm beginning to suspect I've signed on for more than I was bargaining for." 

"Are you complaining?" 

He chuckled. "No," he said. "But if I'm going to be sneaking in your window and coming home with you after school when your parents aren't home I might suggest you go to the doctor and look at something more reliable than these things," he said as he rolled the rubber in question over his length. 

"I can do that." 

"One thing, though." 

"Oh?" 

"I'm the only one who can be in you without one of these on." 

"Now who's jealous? I should probably be insulted that you think I'd be with someone else while doing this with you, but I'm not and I wouldn't." 

"Not jealous exactly because I know you're not doing this with anyone else. Just possessive of you it would seem. I'm not afraid to admit that." 

"Possessive? Says the guy who has a girlfriend for every day of the week." 

"You're not them and aren't anything like them. I don't kiss other girls in school, Princess. I know girls who've used being on that as an excuse to do things they wouldn't ordinarily that's all. There's more than just getting pregnant to worry about." 

"Oh I probably would." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, you know. My car. My backyard when it's nicer out. Sneaking into school during one of your detentions." 

"Better not let Vernon catch you." 

She chuckled. She slid over him and both of them were quiet as she adjusted to him. It was a little different this way and he could tell she needed a minute or two to get used to him deep in her like this. 

"Does this mean I get to be possessive of you, too?" 

"What's to be possessive about?" 

She grabbed the now empty packet and held it up. "I find one of these on your person after I've done that there won't be a second chance." 

He gripped her hips as she lifted herself off of him and then took him all the way inside of her in a fast and deep thrust. They hadn't done this position until now but she certainly was getting the hang of it. 

"No second chance needed, Princess. I may be a natural fuck up, but even I'm not stupid enough to fuck this up." 

~The End~ 


End file.
